


Un futur manque

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [263]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, DFB-Pokal, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Semaine Des Clubs N'2, Semaine des clubs, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ante est toujours là pour l'aider, toujours.





	Un futur manque

Un futur manque

  
Niko reprend une gorgée alors qu'il s'éloigne du groupe principal, ils font la fête depuis quelques heures déjà, il a perdu le compte, comme pour le nombre de bouteille de bière qu'il a descendu. Robert a disparu de son champ de vision, et donc le seul qui pouvait le stopper de faire une connerie n'est plus là pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut. Niko boit une nouvelle bouteille, avant de s'appuyer contre un mur, ses joues sont rouges et ses cheveux sont un désastre, trempés de sueur et d'alcool à cause des joueurs. Il a déposé sa veste quelque part et maintenant il avance sans vraiment savoir où aller avec un t-shirt que l'un des membres du staff lui a prêté après la conférence de presse où les joueurs l'ont arrosé. Niko s'arrête en s'approchant des toilettes. Sa gorge semble se contracter, il a beaucoup de mal à respirer et ses souffles sont rares... Niko pose sa main sur son cou comme si tout irait mieux après, c'est ridicule mais il n'a pas la force de trouver Robert pour arranger sa situation...

  
Niko titube jusqu'aux toilettes, plaque ses mains sur le bord de l'évier. Une nausée lui monte en même temps. L'alcool est en train de le tuer. Il n'est pas loin de tomber quand un bras le maintient debout, Niko relève son regard trouble pour voir Ante inquiet par son état, Niko tente un sourire censé le rassurer, mais Rebic ne semble pas acheter. Il ne l'est définitivement pas quand Niko s'écroule dans ses bras, sa respiration toujours aussi irrégulière. Ante est paniqué et Niko ne peut pas le rassurer, il n'est qu'un poids mort pour l'attaquant. Ante l'aide à s'asseoir sur le bord de l'évier, Niko a la tête qui tourne et il ne voit toujours pas clair. Il arrive quand même à voir Ante revenir avec ce qu'il semble être du papier toilette pour le mouiller dans l'évier, il ne comprend pas tout mais la serviette improvisée de Rebic est un remède, le froid l'aide à aller mieux. Niko ronronne quand Ante le fait redescendre en le tenant contre lui, Frankfurt va lui manquer, et Ante encore plus que les autres.

  
Fin


End file.
